


Backsliding Through Space

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Hawkins and Silver, full of themselves without ties to Anyone! [3]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Young!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The RLS Legacy runs into a spot of trouble and Jim doesn't tie off in time





	Backsliding Through Space

The crew scrambled while Captain Amelia barked orders at Mr. Arrow who then bellowed them across the deck, Jim had only a moment to try and secure his lifeline before the artificial gravity was knocked out and he felt himself drifting away from the main mast.

It all happened in slow motion as Jim realized he was floating away, he cried out for help and he heard someone yelling his name then he felt a strange tugging sensation and he shot backward, realizing belatedly that he'd been caught up in a wormhole as the oxygen was swept out of his lungs and he passed out.

* * *

“Man overboard!”

Jim blinked several times as he float then he yelped as something wrapped around his middle and yanked him back, he was flooded with relief that he'd been rescued until he caught a glimpse of the ship and crew that were hauling him up, that wasn't the _Legacy_ and that wasn't her crew either, the flag was of the Federation but otherwise nothing looked familiar.

“Get him up here!” Someone bellowed, “C'mon, ya bilge rats!”

Jim was hauled over the side and he sat down hard on the deck, he looked up and almost jumped out of his skin, “Silver?”

It was John Silver, no mistaking but he was younger and didn't have the mechanical parts, his short, pierced and pointed ears twitched forward and he wrinkled his flat nose,

“Eh?”

“Johnny, you know this kid?” One of the crew asked.

Silver shook his head, “Ne'er seen him in my life,” He squinted at Jim, “Have I?”

Jim licked his lips, “Uh, n-no, I-”

“What was he doing all the way out here?” Another asked.

“Clearly a stowaway in one of our lifeboats!” A uniformed man shoved Silver out of the way and glared down his long nose at Jim, all four green eyes narrowed, “We should just throw him back.”

“Ah, now,” Silver got up, brushing the seat of his pants off, “Have a heart, Mr. Lance, he's just a boy!”

Jim looked back and forth still stunned by whatever was going on, “I-”

“We have a no stowaway policy on this ship, Mr. Silver!” Mr. Lance snapped, clicking his buglike jaws.

Silver stood in Mr. Lance's face, “Lissen 'ere, ya-”

“Mr. Lance, what is going on here?”

They turned and stepped aside as the captain, a rather reptilian looking thing with yellow eyes at the end of long stalks that it licked every so often in lieu of blinking. Mr. Lance stood up straighter,

“Just a stowaway, Captain, nothing I can't handle.”

The Captain leaned forward, his eyes stopping a foot from Jim's face, “Oh? You didn't inspect the lifeboats before we set sail?”

There was snickering as Mr. Lance hissed, crossing his arms over his middle, “I certainly did!”

The Captain turned and stared at Mr. Lance, gesturing to Jim, “And yet you managed to overlook a human child?”

“I- well- Captain, clearly he-”

“Clearly he managed to outsmart a senior officer and remain on the ship for nearly a week without anyone noticing.”

“Captain Thaddeus, sir, I-”

“Tell me,” Thaddeus turned to Jim, squatting a bit, “What's your name, boy?”

Jim swallowed, “Hawkins, Jim Hawkins.”

“Well, Mr. Hawkins, have you ever been on a ship before?”

“Yes, sir, as a c-cabin boy.” Jim glanced at Silver who was sneering and making faces behind Mr. Lance.

“Then you know your way around a galley. There, Mr. Lance, now we have a new cabin boy!” Captain Thaddeus stood, “Welcome aboard the _RSL Valiant_.”

Jim nodded and slowly stood up, “Thank you, Captain.”

“Hm,” Thaddeus smiled a bit then turned, “I trust you can show him the ropes, Mr. Silver?”

Silver stood up straighter and saluted with two fingers, “Yessir, Cap'n!”

“That'll do. Carry on, crew.”

The crowd was dispersing as the Captain strode back to the helm, Silver turned to smile at Jim only for Mr. Lance to grab his arm and pull him in close,

“Mark my words, Ursid, you had best remember your place!” The bosun hissed.

Silver narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared slightly then he relaxed and smiled good-naturedly, “Oh, c'mon, now, Mr. Lance! Ya know not ta take me too seriously!”

The insectoid released the Ursid's arm and scuttled off in a huff, Silver snorted and shook his head,

“Blasted bug . . . “ He turned to Jim and smiled, “Don't let him scare ya, he's all hot air in that thorax.”

Jim stared up at Silver, “Right.”

“So, I'm Johnny Silver, I'm the cook on this here tub.” Silver held out his hand and Jim took it, still in a whirl as he was almost shaken off his feet then he followed the tall, young version of his taskmaster.

“How old are ya, Jimbo?”

Jim was almost knocked off his feet again at the nickname and he had to shake his head to get a grasp on what he was still sure was reality,

“Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a few months though.”

Silver looked over his shoulder and chuckled, “So, fifteen then. Right, that puts ya three years and some odd change younger'n me. S'alright, we'll get 'long real good then!”

Eighteen? Jim sat up on the counter, so this was John Silver at eighteen years old . . . he handed the cook a pot when directed and followed him around.

The wormhole must have done this but then . . . how was Jim going to get home?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Young Johnny Silver is a cuddly bear too


End file.
